This invention relates generally to crystal ball or globe display systems, and more particularly to such a display system containing characters or scenes immersed in fluid, and music activated by touch sensitive properties.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with water globe display and musical systems.
Substantial interest has long been given by the public to visual or audible display systems which are pleasing or exciting. These systems typically include musical and/or animated figures or characters mounted within a transparent crystal ball or globe.
Another group of display systems that have long been enjoyed by the consuming public are transparent crystal balls or globes filled with fluid, within which are contained particular scenes or objects. In addition, the fluid-filled globe or crystal ball display system may incorporate means for playing a particular tune. In the musical box or musical globe industry, it is commonly practiced for such display systems to comprise a wind-up drive means having a grippable knob and an output shaft which may be interconnected to the scenes for simultaneous movement. The means for providing music along with the fluid-filled display system exists by sealing the music producing assembly in the base of the display. In this way, the fluid contained within the crystal ball or globe is maintained completely separate from the music producing means, thereby enabling musical backgrounds to be associated with fluid-filled crystal ball or globe displays.
Furthermore, most of the fluid-filled displays also incorporate visually distinctive particles contained in the fluid which are capable of being stirred by twisting and rotating the display in its entirety. Typically, these particles comprise glitter, confetti, or white, snowflake-like material and provide additional visual stimulation as the particles fall through the fluid by gravity. Once all of the particles are completely deposited on the base, due to the pull of gravity, the process can be repeated by lifting or shaking the globe to redisperse the particles throughout the fluid.
Although crystal ball or globe display systems are extremely popular, prior art systems have not combined a fluid-filled globe or crystal ball display system with an audio producing means activated and de-activated by the human touch. In addition, a need exists for a globe display system which provides for the continuous circulation of the fluid contained within the globe assembly so as to continuously circulate any visually distinctive particles without the need for shaking, stirring, twisting, or rotating of the display in its entirety.
The present invention provides for a fluid-filled crystal ball or globe with an integrated audio producing means, such as an integrated static/electric sensor, which permits activation and de-activation of digital sound and motion within the ball or globe by the human touch.
Disclosed in one embodiment is a crystal ball or globe display system. The system comprises a support base and a display mounted to the support base. The system further comprises a globe assembly mounted to the support base, the globe assembly comprising a transparent enclosure surrounding the display. The globe assembly is further defined as comprising a transparent fluid sealed within the space defined by the transparent enclosure in a manner providing for the viewing of the display through the fluid. The fluid may comprise either glycerin, glycol, distilled water, or bacteria-free water.
The system also comprises an audio producing means housed in the support base, whereby the audio producing means is driven by sensor properties for touch sensitive activation upon contact with the globe assembly. The crystal ball or globe display system is attained where the display is contained in the fluid-filled globe and adapted to activate and de-activate digital sound for entertainment and enjoyment.
The system further comprises a rotating arm used to continuously circulate the fluid within the globe assembly providing for further enhancement of the display. The system also comprises a magnetic drive disc housed within the support base. Thus, the magnetic drive disc is adapted to cause the turning of the rotating arm upon contact with the globe assembly. Together, the rotating arm and the magnetic drive disc comprise, respectively, permanent magnets for rotating the rotational arm according to magnetic flux variations of the magnetic drive disc when the disc rotates.
The system also comprises a drive means having at least one output drive shaft which is capable of rotational motion. The drive means is an electric rotating motor which is housed in the support base and connected to the magnetic drive disc at the output shaft for rotating the disc.
The system further comprises a magnetic strip comprising a first end and a second end. The first end is immersed in the fluid within the globe assembly and coupled with electrostatic means. The second end is electrically mounted to a touch sensitive means housed in the support base. As such, the magnetic strip is adapted to transfer a touch signal to the touch sensitive means upon contact with the external wall of the globe assembly.
The system also comprises a circuitry means which is installed in the support base and adapted to control the drive means and the audio producing means with the touch sensitive means. The circuitry means further includes a touch sensitive means generating a sense signal in response to the touch signal from the magnetic strip. The sense signal has a predetermined voltage level. Thus, the touch sensitive means comprises an electrostatic-type touch sensor including an oscillation circuit oscillating with high frequency initiated by human contact with the external wall of the globe assembly. The touch sensitive means also comprises a detection circuit for detecting the inductance and capacitance variations of the oscillation circuit. Furthermore, the touch sensitive means comprises a commercial alternating current (AC) power of 60 Hz-type touch sensor including a first operational amplifier and a second operational amplifier. The first operational amplifier is for amplifying an electromagnetic wave signal of commercial power induced in the globe assembly through the human body. On the other hand, the second operational amplifier operates active states by the output of the first operational amplifier.
The circuitry means further includes an audio storage means including an integrated circuit for storing voice and sound data. The audio storage means also synthesizes the stored voice and sound data, and delivers the synthesized result in the form of an audio signal to the audio producing means.
The circuitry means also includes a motor driver, an audio producing driver, a control means and a power supply circuit. The motor driver is adapted to control an input voltage to the drive means in order to stabilize the operation of the electric rotating motor. The audio producing driver amplifies the audio signal from the audio storage means and supplies the amplified audio signal to the audio producing means. The control means, on the hand, is responsive to the sense signal from the touch sensitive means in order to control the operations of the audio storage means, the drive means and the audio producing driver. The power supply circuit is adapted to supply the desired power to the electric rotating motor, the touch sensitive means, the audio producing means, the audio storage means, the motor driver, the audio producing driver and the control means.
The system further comprises a switch means for controlling the activation and de-activation of the touch sensitive means. The switch means is further defined as comprising one selected from the group consisting of manual switches, photo cells, and motion sensors.
Disclosed in another embodiment is a crystal ball or globe display system configured to generate touch sensitive digital sound activation. A static electric sensor section is housed in the base of the crystal ball or globe display system. When the on/off switch is at the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position, the sensor is in ready mode. Upon touching any section of the crystal ball or globe, digital sound is activated. Pre-recorded music, or sound is heard for a pre-determined time, or until the crystal ball or globe is contacted again for de-activation. The activation and de-activation of the digital sound is continuous as long as the on/off switch is in the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position. In addition, the proposed embodiment may contain a light which is simultaneously activated and de-activated with the touch of the crystal ball or globe assembly for use as a night light or for decorative purposes. Also, the proposed embodiment may contain characters or scenes as a display which are also animated. Movement within the crystal ball or globe assembly provides for enhancing the entertainment and enjoyment of such a display system.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a fluid-filled globe or crystal ball display system including an audio producing means which is activated and de-activated by the human touch.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes a globe display system which provides for the continuous circulation of the fluid contained within the globe assembly of the display system. In addition, this allows for the continuous circulation of any visually distinctive particles without the need for shaking, stirring, twisting or rotating of the display in its entirety.